


she never told me her name.

by torches



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's not really a good person.</p><p>(Title: "Girl from Mars", Ash.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	she never told me her name.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



Kara's ... not really a good person. She's _trying_ to be. Not identical. Kal - _Clark_ ; sometimes that pisses her off, because like - he doesn't have _any_ pride in his own _identity_ , but - he never knew his home, Clark _is_ his home, and it's so depressing she wants to strangle herself but not really - says she is, but that's Superman for you. And she's ... Super _girl_. Supposedly.

She doesn't even know. It's just the symbol of El, it's not like it _stands_ for things. But she wants to live up to it anyway.

Even if she is just herself.


End file.
